Redundant communication systems often include routing devices that are interconnected by more than one communication link. For example, one routing device may be connected to a second routing device by a first link that acts as the primary or active link and a second link that acts as the backup or standby link. When the primary link fails, traffic is typically re-routed via the backup link.